Life Goes On
by Mikey337
Summary: Sequel to Things People Say! Set 4 or so years after. Alex and Mason realize they can't stay in their soon-to-be too small apartment forever, so they start looking for a place to move. Justin and Juliet also have some exciting news to share. But when Mr. Russo starts getting odd symptoms that only point to one thing, everyone realizes what really is important in life.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I present to you the first chapter of** _Life Goes On_**!**

**This is the sequel to** _Things People Say_** and that story is the sequel to** _One Time is All it Takes_**. If you haven't read those, I strongly suggest you do.**

**This entire story is in Alex's POV. Enjoy, and please review!**

* * *

_Negative._

Again.

I hear a shriek, and soon after see the sight of my husband and our four year old daughter. Maddie squeals again as Mason tickles her.

Setting her down, Mason walks over to me. "Hey, any luck?"

I show him the test. A look of disappointment immediately flashes across his face.

"It's okay," he rubs my back. "We'll just try again."

"Mason, maybe we should just stop." I suggest.

He pauses. "I mean, we're not getting anywhere."

"Alex," he says. "I can tell something's up. What's wrong?"

"It's just-" I sigh. "I'm afraid that- that the same thing that happened last time is going to happen again."

"Love, that wasn't your fault." he reminds me.

"But-" Mason cuts me off.

"Alex, I know that you're afraid, but don't you want another baby? We talked about this before we started trying again."

"Yes, I do, I know, but it's just- hard."

Mason hugs me. "I know, but don't worry. I won't let anything happen to either you or our baby. If we ever, have another."

"Okay," I agree softly.

* * *

"We have some news." Justin says at the dinner table that night. We all met at his and Juliet's house. They got married almost three years ago.

"So that's why we're here." My mom laughs. It's my whole family, and Juliet's family.

"Yes," Juliet smiles, and then looks at Justin.

"We're having a baby."

Everyone congratulates them, except Mason and me. I see him trying to look happy, but there's a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"I'll be back," I say, standing up. I walk outside and take a deep breath.

"Is everything okay, Alex?"

I turn around and see Juliet. Probably the last person I want to be talking to right now.

"Yeah," I say. "I'm fine."

"Hey, I can tell something's up."

"Okay," I admit. "Mason and I have been trying for another baby, but we haven't had any luck. I guess it just is hard."

"I'm sorry," she says helplessly.

"It's okay. I'm happy for you, I really am," I say truthfully.

* * *

Mason, Maddie, and I leave shortly after. Maddie falls asleep on the way home in her car seat. I gently carry her inside and lay her down in her bed.

We're getting ready for bed when Mason turns to me. "So Justin and Juliet are having a baby."

"Yeah." I reply.

He drops the subject, but I can tell he' not happy.

* * *

A few days later while Mason's at work and Maddie at preschool, I decide to look at some houses. Mason and I have been talking about it for awhile, but never really followed through. We can't stay in this small apartment forever, especially if we want to grow our family.

There are a few that I think might work. Looking at the clock, I jump up. "Shoot!" Its ten minutes past the time I'm supposed to leave to pick up Maddie and Ian. Cindy and I take turns caring for them in the afternoon, and today is my day.

I manage to make it there in five minutes less than I usually do, but that still makes me late.

"Sorry," I say, breathy. "I just lost track of time."

"Its okay," her teacher says. "They've been playing nicely together."

"Come on," I say to them, and lead them out to the car. Buckling them both in car seats, I drive us home.

"How was school?" I ask.

"Good mommy," Maddie says with a cute little smile.

"How about you, Ian? How was school?"

"Good," he giggles, and Maddie follows soon after.

Once we're home, I give them each a cookie and a glass of milk. They laugh as they eat at things that make no sense whatsoever to me.

Cindy comes while the kids are playing. "They've been great." I tell her.

"That's good," she says. "So, how have you been doing? Anything new with..." she trails off.

"No," I smile. "Nothing."

"I'm sure that it'll happen soon."

"Yeah." I say, but I don't really believe it.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, second chapter :) hope you all like :)**

**Thanks for all the reviews... you guys ROCK! Keep it up!**

**forgot to do this last chapter... but this is for the _whole story:_ I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BESIDES MY OWN IDEAS AND CHARACTERS I MADE UP :)**

* * *

"This one looks good," Mason says, pointing to a house on the computer screen.

"Yeah," I reply. "It was one of my favorites." Mason gently adjusts me on his lap.

"So we should start looking at some, right?" I ask.

"Yeah, I guess. We should book with our real estate agent."

"Sounds good," I turn towards him. "So now can we take a break?" I place a soft kiss on his lips. "Please?"

"Alex," he puts his hand back on the mouse. "We have to keep looking. We can't stay in this apartment forever, it's getting too crowded. No break now."

"Well, then when?" I whine.

"Soon. Let's just finish seeing which houses we want to look at that are in our budget."

"So how much longer?" I ask.

"Just as long as it takes."

It takes an hour to finish. "Now can we have our break?"

"Yes," Mason smiles and gives me a kiss.

I yawn, and look at the clock. "Actually, let's go to bed. You have work tomorrow and I have to get Maddie to school and it's already 11:45."

"Sounds good." Mason stands up, taking me with him.

* * *

"Let's stop," I say the next day while cooking dinner.

"Stop what?" Mason looks up from his paperwork.

"Trying," I explain, "I mean, we're just getting one more negative after another. It's not working. Plus, we are moving and me being pregnant during it doesn't make much sense."

Mason walks over to me. "Okay, you're right. We do need a break from this." He puts my arms on my shoulders. "We can start again once we're settled in our new house."

"Sounds like a plan," I say.

"So should we tell Maddie we're moving?" Mason asks.

"Yes, I think now is a good time," I reply.

Maddie's playing in the family room with her dolls. "Hey sweetie." Mason sits down next to her.

"Hi Daddy!" she hands him a doll. "Here. You play." She gets off her knees and grabs a doll from the floor. "And you too, Mommy."

"Maddie, before we play, we wanted to ask you something."

"What, Mommy?"

"Well," Mason says. "How would you like to move to a new house?"

"Sure," she says, the end a little higher than the rest. "Can we play dolls now?"

"Yes," Mason says with a smile at me. "We can play dolls now."

* * *

"So," I say one morning while putting a plateful of pancakes down on the table in front of my husband and daughter. I wrap my arms around Mason from behind and continue, "What'd you get me for my birthday?"

"Your birthday that's over a month away?" he teases. "And besides, I wouldn't tell you. It's called a surprise, Alex."

"Come on, Mason!" I whine. "You know I hate surprises!"

"Well, you're going to have to wait," he says. "Hey, Maddie. You don't need that much syrup! You aren't going swimming in it!"

She giggles and puts the bottle down. "Thank you," Mason tells her.

"So are you excited to see houses today, Maddie?" I ask her.

"Yes!" she squeals.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: hey! Next chapter! If you haven't noticed, I'll be updating (for the most part) every other day. The other day I'll be updating my other story (Hunger Games, title TBD) on the other days.**

**Sorry this chapter is short, but you'll see why... ;)**

**Thanks for the reviews! You guys rock! Keep them up!**

* * *

Four hours and a few houses later, Maddie is getting cranky and we're getting nowhere. None of the houses are good enough. Some are too small, others not enough bathrooms or bedrooms, and yet some we just didn't like.

"What do you say we do one more, and then call it a day?" Mason suggests.

"Sure," I say, adjusting Maddie who has fallen asleep in my arms.

We drive to the open house that's on our list, and immediately I love it. The outside is perfect, just how I imagined it to be. Simple, and enough yard space for children to grow up. Two car garage.

We walk inside, and look around. There's a large kitchen/dining room, and a separate family room and study. Upstairs there's four bedrooms and an extra room that would make a perfect playroom.

"This is perfect." I mutter to Mason.

"Yeah, it is, but out of our budget," he reminds me.

Suddenly, I pause. "Hey, Mason? Can we go? I'm-" I take a deep breath. "I'm just tired, I think."

"Are you okay?" he asks, concerned.

"Yeah, just not feeling great. I'm just tired. You know how Maddie had us up for half the night."

Maddie woke up last night and was wide awake. We couldn't get her to settle down no matter what we tried. When she finally fell back asleep, then I couldn't.

"I've just had a headache all day and it's making my stomach hurt."

"I see," Mason gently takes Maddie from me. "Let's go, then."

All the way home, I feel every bump that Mason drives over. When we finally get home, I walk inside and almost immediately have to run to the bathroom.

Thankfully Mason was caught up with Maddie so he doesn't hear me. I don't even want to think about what might be the cause of this.

I turn on the shower. Opening up the medicine cabinet to pull out my toothbrush, I see a leftover pregnancy test.

I reach out to grab it, but then my fingers falter. It's almost like I don't want to know.

But it's better to know than to keep guessing, so I take it. While I wait for the results, I take a quick shower to keep my mind off it.

When I get out, I grab a towel and look at the test and sigh.

Positive.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: First thing MY HUNGER GAMES FIC IS UP as of yesterday! It's called _Love Unexpected._So go check that out... and here's the next chapter!_  
_**

**I'm overwhelmed by you guys and your wonderful reviews! I love you all so much! Virtual cookies for everyone today :)**

* * *

"Hey Mason?" I say that night. He's in bed reading, and looks up when I speak.

"Yes, love?" he puts his book aside and opens up his arms, inviting me to sit on his lap. I accept.

"Look, I know we agreed to- I mean we stopped- we- well, we just said-" I stop stuttering and just hand him the test I brought with me. "Just-here."

Mason looks at me warily and then takes the test. A few minutes later he chuckles.

"What's so funny?" I ask.

"It's just that after two years we stop trying and then the minute we stop, well," he gives me back the test. "Well this is great news." he gives me a kiss.

"So when do we tell Maddie?" I ask. "She's had quite the few days with news, between the new house and the baby."

"Yeah," Mason says, obviously preoccupied with kissing my neck.

"I'm going to bed." I say, and scoot over and under the covers.

"Fine," Mason groans, and picks his book back up.

* * *

"Maddie," I say the next morning, which is Saturday. We're all sitting on the couch. "We have something to tell you."

Mason wraps his arm around me. "Your mom and I were wondering about how you would feel about having a baby brother or sister?"

She looks at him expectantly. "What do you mean?"

"Honey," I say, "I'm going to have a baby."

"You mommy?" she asks. "When?"

"In a little bit. A few months," I say.

"So we're getting a new house and a new sister?" she asks.

"Or brother," Mason reminds her.

"Okay," she says simply, and then goes off and plays with her toys.

"I don't think she gets it," Mason whispers to me.

I laugh. "Nope, me either."

* * *

That night Mason and I have my family over for dinner to tell them about both moving and me being pregnant.

"So we know you didn't invite us here for the heck of it." my dad says.

"Okay, you got us!" I laugh. "We have two things to tell you." I look at Mason, and nod. We agreed that he would tell them about moving and I about the new baby since, well, I am carrying it.

"So the first thing is that we're," Mason pauses for dramatic effect. "moving to an actual house."

"That's wonderful!" my mom exclaims. "It's time you three move into a house."

"Well, actually, there's something else." I smile. "It's not going to be three of us, it'll be four. We're having another baby."

Juliet hops up and gives me a hug. "That's great!" she whispers in my ear.

Everyone congratulates us, like they did with Juliet.

"So do you know what house you're getting?" Harper, who came along, asked during dinner.

"Well, we've been looking, and there's one that we really liked," Mason explains, "but it's way out of our price range."

"Yeah, it was perfect," I agree.

Everyone leaves after we're finished with dinner. "I think I'm going to bed." I tell Mason. "I'm not feeling very well." It's true; I'd been throwing up all day. "Can you handle putting Maddie to sleep?"

"Yeah," he goes over and picks our daughter up. "Come on, squirt. Let's go to bed, okay?"

"No, Daddy. I want to play!" she whines.

"Maddie, we have to be good so that Mommy can go rest so that your new baby brother or sister is healthy," Mason says.

"But Daddy-"

"No buts, Maddie. Come on," he scoops her up and tickles her.

"Goodnight, sweetie," I kiss her on the head, and then Mason on the lips.

"Ewww," Maddie squeals.

"Goodnight, you," I say.

While I'm getting ready for bed, I start getting nauseous again. Running over to the toilet, I heave over the bowl, emptying everything that's in my stomach. I'm surprised there's anything left to come out, since this is how it's been all day.

I hear a soft knock on the door. "You okay, love?"

"I'm fine-" I have to stop mid sentence to throw up again.

"You sure?" Mason peaks his head in, but I can see Maddie's leg and I know he doesn't want to worry her.

"Yeah, I'll be okay, just put her to bed," I say. I'm not sure I'll actually be alright, but there's not really anything else that I can say.

"I'll be in a little bit," he leaves quickly.

I sit back for a little bit, but am soon thrown back to the toilet.

Mason comes in soon after, and sits behind me, holding my hair. "Shhh," he whispers as he strokes it.

When I finally am able to stop puking my guts out, I lean back against Mason. "I hate morning sickness."

"Are you sure that you're okay?" Mason asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I say. "It's just the baby."

"You were never this sick with Maddie. All you do is throw up."

"Well I have an appointment on Wednesday. That's two days from now, and if it's not any better I'll mention it."

"Okay," Mason gives my cheek a kiss. "Come on, let's get you to bed."

He stands up and extends his hand. I take it, and he helps me up. Suddenly, my vision starts going fuzzy.

I take a dizzy step backwards, and Mason catches me. "Woah, take it easy. Come on." Leaning down, he scoops me up in his arms.

He lays me down in bed, then climbs in next to me. I fall asleep almost before Mason's arm is around me.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I put a schedule up saying which days I'll update what story on my profile. If you wanna check it out, if not then just wait for the updates!**

**Thanks for the reviews! Please keep it up!**

* * *

"Why does this house have to be so fricken expensive?" I complain to Mason as we're starting to pack some things.

"Well, I'm sure that there'll be another one that's perfect."

"But that one really was perfect. I mean, the bedrooms and bathrooms, the yard space, along with the playroom, the exterior was what I always had imagined," I say.

"Well, we can't get what we want all the time," he consoles me by wrapping his arms around my waist. "Come on, Alex."

I sigh. "Okay."

"Alright. Well, we should get back to packing. We have to move out soon, I mean we told the landlord we'd be out by the end of the month."

"Yeah, and we have to find a house," I sigh. "When are we doing more of that? And besides, we have another baby on the way now, and we obviously don't have room here."

"I know," Mason says and gives me a kiss. "Let's just call it a day, okay?"

"Okay, sounds good," I reply, and kiss him again. "Uh, oh."

"Not again," Mason groans as I head to the bathroom. He follows close behind.

* * *

"So you've had bad morning sickness, tiredness, any other symptoms?"

"Not really, that's about it." I say. I hate doctors.

"Alright, well, wanna see your baby?" Dr. Gravely asks.

"Yes," Mason says excitedly.

"Please," I finish for him.

She laughs. "Okay, here you go. The gel is cold, but it warms up pretty quick," she informs me. I've been through this all before, but I feel like there's something different with this time.

She spreads goo all over my small bump. I'm only nine weeks, but I'm already way bigger than I was with Maddie.

"So, have any names picked out? Nursery started?" She asks.

"No, we wanted to wait because we're moving soon," I explain.

"Still have leftover things from Maddie?"

"Yeah," Mason says. "A crib and swing and such. Although most of the toddler things are girly, so if it's a boy we're going to have to buy new things."

"Well," she says, moving her remote-thing around and looking curiously at the monitor. "You're going to have to buy another everything soon."

"What do you mean?" I ask, suddenly realizing why I've been so sick and why I'm already huge.

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Greyback," Dr. Gravely says with a smile, "You're having twins."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey! Next chapter.**

**Thanks for all the reviews! I don't moderate the guest reviews, but with that being said please no spam. I appreciate each and everyone of the reviews and the time you take to write them. Thank you :)**

**Remember to check out my Hunger Games fic, **_Love Unexpected_**! **

* * *

"So, Alex," Mason says as he walks into the room. "I got you an early birthday present."

"Oh, really?" I say surprised.

"Yes," he puts an envelope down in front of me. "Well, it's kind of like a celebratory gift, too. And also something to make you feel better."

"What's this?" I ask, hesitantly picking it up.

"Open it."

I slide my fingernail underneath the seal. After I rip all the way across, I take out the paper inside.

I gasp at what I see. "You bought it?"

"We," he emphasizes, "bought it."

"No way," I say, still not believing that I just pulled the too-expensive-house's picture out of the envelope.

"Turns out that one of my brother's know the seller, and they gave us a really good price," he explains. "And we can move in any time."

"That's great!" I stand up and give him a hug.

"Especially because we're having twins, we're going to need more room," Mason raises his eyebrows at me. "I still can't believe that."

"Well it makes me happy because then we have to focus on moving."

Mason leans in and kisses me. "Do you like your present?"

"I love it!" I kiss him again, this time more forcefully.

* * *

"Okay, ready to flip it?" I smile as I see Mason and Maddie making breakfast.

Maddie must hear me, because she turns around and runs over, taking my hand. "No, Mommy, you have to wait." She leads me back into Mason and my bedroom and makes me lay back down in bed.

"Okay, sweetie," I say with a laugh.

A few minutes later, she returns and pulls down the covers. "Mommy, come on," she pulls on my arm.

"Okay, let me get up," I smile.

She drags me into the kitchen, where there's a huge brunch laid out, with eggs, bacon, sausage, French toast, waffles, pancakes, everything.

"We made you birthday brunch!" she squeals.

"Thank you," I say, acting surprised. It wasn't hard to figure out between the smell and the unusual amount of groceries in the fridge the past few days.

"I made you a present!" she hands me a card that says, '_Happy Birthday Mommy!' _with a drawing that I can't quite figure out what it is.

"It's beautiful!" I say, and give her a hug. "I'm starving! Let's eat!"

Mason puts a hand on the small of my back. "Never keep a pregnant lady from eating." Maddie gives us a weird look, but doesn't say anything.

"It's weird, I'm so much hungrier than I was with Maddie," I whisper to Mason.

"And a lot more tired," he playfully slaps my behind. Grabbing his hand, I shoot him a _'Don't do that again in front of Maddie,' _look.

"Sorry," he mutters.

* * *

"C'mon, Maddie! Start packing your toys up," I exclaim.

"Settle down, Alex," Mason says as he walks into the room. My morning sickness has finally subsided, but it has been replaced by terrible mood swings. "She's just a little girl."

"I know. I'm sorry." I sigh.

"It's okay; it's not your fault. But," he hands me an empty box. "Let's get to it."

"I hate packing," I complain.

"Me too," Mason says, "but we have to get to it. We have to be out soon, and into our new house. Okay, let's start with packing an 'essentials box' like your parents recommended."

"Sounds like a plan," I reply. We grab a box and put toiletries and other things we'll need for the first few nights.

"How are my girls doing?" Mason asks half way through.

"Good, Daddy!" Maddie says with a hop. "I like packing!"

"Well, you'll like our new house even better! And then the new babies can have their own room!"

"I know, Daddy!" she says, and then throws a toothbrush into the box. "When are we going to the new house?"

"In two weeks. So we better get packing!" he leans down and tickles her. "Do you want to help me pack up the pictures on the walls?"

"Yes!" she agrees happily.

"You two go do that, and I'll finish with this," I say, gesturing to the 'essentials box'.

"Sounds good. Just don't push you," my over-protective husband says, concerned.

"I won't!" I promise.

"Okay," he says, warily. "I'm going to check on you soon."

"Mason, I'll be fine!"

When they finally embark to pack up the wall decorations and other things that we don't need for the next week and a half, I sigh and lean against the bathroom counter, shutting my eyes. The nausea that I thought was finally gone has come back in full force.

I decide to finish the box, and then I'll lie down for a little bit. There are only a few more things that need to go in it, like toilet paper and a change of clothes for all of us.

When I finish, I'm feeling better, so I decide to skip the lying down, and instead start to pack up some of the dishes and silverware.

"How are you doing?" Mason asks as he and Maddie come into the kitchen.

"I'm fine. I got a little nauseous in the bathroom, but I feel better now," I admit. He looks a little skeptical, so I say, "I promise."

"Okay," he says and gives me a kiss.

"Mommy, Daddy and I finished taking all the pictures and mirrors and stuff down and now we're going to put it in boxes!" Maddie tells me.

"That's great! You're a good helper."

"Mommy can we read this?" she shoves a book in my face. "I found it when we were packing."

"Sure, just let me finish packing these dishes," I say.

"I wanna help!" she grabs a dish and I wince as it slides out of her hand onto the floor, shattering.

"What happened?" Mason shouts from the other room.

"A dish just broke!" I yell back. "Maddie, stay over here." I say, lifting her up and putting her down on a chair, away from the shards.

Mason comes in the room shortly after. "Why don't you two go read your book, and I'll clean up."

I don't object one because I'm exhausted and just want to sit down, and two I really don't feel like cleaning up sharp shards.

"Come on," I say, lifting up my daughter and picking her book up. "Let's go read." We sit down in the rocking chair in her room.

"Mommy?" she asks.

"Yes?"

She turns in my lap and puts her hands on my bloated stomach. "Why is your tummy fat?"

"Because I'm having two babies!" I explain, praying this won't go too much farther.

"They're in your tummy?" she wonders out loud.

"Yes, and they'll be in there for a few more months."

"How do they come out?" she asks, and I freeze.

"Umm-" I stutter. "Well, when they're ready, I'll go to the hospital and the doctor's there will help me."

"Okay, can we read?" she asks suddenly, changing the subject.

"Yes, honey, we can read," I reply, relieved.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry, this chapter is short… but I wanted the next little bit to be the next chapter, if that makes sense. Anyways, thanks for all those wonderful reviews!**

"So we have a little time to ourselves, for once," Mason smiles and kisses me.

"Soooo what should we do?" I ask.

"Well, wanna go for a walk?" he questions.

"Sure," I agree.

We bundle up, since it's the end of January, and head outside. After a little while of wandering aimlessly either hand-in-hand or with Mason's arm around me, we decide to stop at a coffee shop to get hot chocolate.

"Mmmm," I mutter. "This is good."

"Well, it's a good thing to celebrate with." Mason says.

"Celebrate?" I question.

"Yeah, it's the second trimester! I'm surprised you haven't been counting, this is the easiest one," he laughs.

"Well, I haven't really thought of it to be truthful."

We sit in silence for a few minutes while we finish up our hot chocolate. "Well, we should probably head back. It's almost time to pick up Maddie," I realize.

"Let's get going then!" Mason stands up and extends his hand to me.

"Ugh, I already feel like a boat," I complain. "And I'm not even half way through the pregnancy."

"Well, you're a good sport about it," he says. "If it were me who had to carry two babies for nine months, well, I don't think I could handle it."

"Mason, we haven't talked about whether we want to find out the gender yet," I say. "Do we?"

"We didn't find out with Maddie, but since we have to buy new things anyways," he shrugs. "I don't know, there are pluses and minuses to both."

"Well, we have a few more weeks until we can find out, anyways."

"True, we can decide later. I guess we should just think about it, though."

"True," I reply. "Okay, we really have to hurry."

When we get home, I'm exhausted from our little outing, so Mason goes to pick up Maddie and I lay down.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Are you excited? Here's the next chapter! Remember to check out my Hunger Games fic!**

_Italics _**are flashbacks... and there are a lot of those in this chapter...**

* * *

Today's the big day. We move.

We've brought a lot of the boxes to the house already, but the furniture and a few other things like that we still have to get there.

"So, anything I can do to help besides take Maddie?" Cindy asks. She volunteered to take Maddie for a play date with Ian so Mason and I could concentrate on the move.

"Well, we just have to get the rest of the things we're going to take over in our car, and then the movers will take the rest," I explain. "I guess the most helpful thing would be taking-" Maddie comes running into the room and screams.

"Ian!" she hugs him. "Let's go play!"

"Maddie." I finish my sentence.

"I see," she laughs. "Well, I'll be going then. Call me when you want me to bring her home. We're free all day, so anytime is good."

"Thank you again!" I say, giving her a hug.

"It's really no problem, Ian absolutely adores her," she tells me.

"Well, the feelings mutual."

She takes Maddie and Ian back to her house.

"I am so excited to finally be able to move to this house!" I exclaim to Mason as we're taking one last look at our apartment where we welcomed Maddie, got married, and found out we were pregnant with the twins.

"I'm really going to miss this place," I mutter. "We had our first Christmas as a family, Thanksgiving, birthdays, Anniversaries."

"But we're going to make so many new memories at our new house," Mason wraps his arm around me.

"I know. I'm just going to take one more quick look around, just to make sure we didn't miss anything."

Mason goes out to the car, leaving me on my own. I walk into the kitchen, and smile at my memories.

_"Okay now, push down on the cookie cutter so you can make a star!"_

_I place my hands over Maddie's and help her push down. "Good job!"_

_Removing the cutter, I remove Maddie's star with her "help"._

_"Alright, let's put it on the pan!" I help her place it on the cookie sheet, but by the time it's there, it's a little deformed._

_Later that night when Mason gets home, he gives me a hello kiss and admires our cookies. They're not perfect, but Maddie looks pretty proud of herself, especially when Mason says, "Wow! Those are some amazing cookies! I can't wait to-" he tickles her, "eat them!"_

_"But we have to put some out for Santa first!" I tell Mason._

_"Oh, of course!" he grabs a plate and Maddie chooses what cookies she wants to put out for Santa while I pour a glass of milk._

_When we're all done, I pick up Maddie, then lean to Mason and whisper, "Why don't I put Maddie to bed while you, Santa, can eat the cookies, then we have to get the presents."_

_"Sounds good." he replies, grabbing the plate._

Laughing quietly to myself, I see the dining table.

_"Happy birthday dear Maddie, happy birthday to you!" we all sing. Mason puts his hand on the small of my back as our daughter attempts to blow out the candles on her first birthday cake._

_I look at Max, who looks at me, then I look at the cake, then back at him, and mouth "help her". He nods, and leans over and discreetly blows them out._

_"Yay!" I say, and then cut the cake. "Good job, sweetie!"_

_After cake it's time for presents. We help Maddie rip off the paper, uncovering each gift. She gets books and crayons and other things that she likes, but her favorite is the gift Mason and I got her. It's a stuffed puppy._

I laugh, and enjoy remembering all the places that Puppy has gone with us. After I leave the kitchen/dining room, I venture into Mason and my bedroom.

_"Happy One-Year Anniversary!" Mason exclaims, waking me up from my sleep._

_"It's not very happy right now." I yawn._

_"Sorry, I just got excited," he sets a tray of food down in front of me. "Forgive me?"_

_"If you made waffles, then yes. Otherwise no."_

_"Well just my luck," he states, handing me the plateful of the waffles._

_Smiling, I pierce one with a fork and then put it on my plate. "This is amazing. Thank you."_

_We eat in bed, and when we're done, Mason sets the tray aside so it "doesn't get in the way". _

_Leaning in to kiss me, I squirm away. "No, I have morning and waffle breath."_

_"I don't care. So do I," he tells me, and then leans back in.__Our lips just meet before we hear a wail from the nursery. "Great."_

The next place I journey to is Maddie's room. I see the spot where her bed used to be, and the two murals still there. We took a picture of them, and I wish we could somehow move them to our new house.

_"Maddie! Come look at your big girl bed!" I exclaim one day. _

_She runs in a few minutes later.__"I like it," she giggles, running over and jumping on top of it._

_That's what she said, until that night at bedtime.__"No! I don't want my new bed. I want my old bed!"_

_"You're too big for your old bed. You have to sleep in this one now," I explain again patiently. Mason had to work late and won't be home for another hour or so. "How about I sleep in your bed with you?"_

_"Okay," she mutters, drawing it out. We both climb into her bed, and before I know it, we're both fast asleep._

_Mason gently wakes me up about an hour and a half later, and helps me to our bed._

Mason beeps the car. Looking at my phone, I see I've been in here for almost ten minutes.

I quickly run out, taking one last look. Then I literally close the door on a chapter of our life.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: OH MY GOSH YOU GUYS. I am soooooooo sorry for not updating! I've been busy, between teaching more horseback riding lessons since summer has winded down a little bit so I could pack some in before it picks up again when tennis tryouts are next week, babysitting, catsitting, and (imortantly) writing some new things... I just completely feel terrible. To make up for it, I'm updating both** _Love Unexpected _**and** _Life Goes On_** everyday this week (hopefully). Please forgive mee?**

* * *

When everything is finally moved into our new house, I call Cindy and ask her to bring Maddie home. While we wait, Mason and I start unpacking.

"Alex, where do you want these?" he asks, holding a box of my clothes.

"Just set them by the closet," I say.

The twins started moving around a lot lately, and today is no exception. I thought that one baby was bad, but two is whole new level.

Maddie comes bursting through the door with Ian. "I'm home! In the new house!"

"Wow," Cindy walks through the door. "I can't wait to see this after you have everything unpacked!"

"I know! It's going to be great!" I say excitedly.

"Well, let me know if you need any help. The kids and I baked this," she hands me a pan, "for your first night."

"Thanks! Now we don't have to order pizza," I smile, taking the pan.

"Well, it's getting late, we better get going. See you later!" she says. "Ian! Let's go!"

He comes running moments later and Cindy scoops him up. "Alright, see you later! Bye."

"Bye," I reply.

Mason and I unpack a little while the casserole that Cindy brought cooks. After it's done, we sit down at the table and eat.

"Well," Mason kisses my cheek. "Our first dinner in our new house."

"I love it," I say. "What do you think, Maddie? Do you like the new house?"

"Yes!" she giggles.

After we're done, Mason puts Maddie to bed while I clean up dinner.

I jump when someone puts their hands on my hips, but when I feel the kisses on my neck I know who it is.

"Mason," I moan.

"Come on, we have some time to ourselves."

I turn around and kiss him. "Finally," I mutter against his lips.

"Come on," he takes my hand and leads me towards the stairs.

* * *

The next morning Mason takes Maddie to school on his way to work so I can sleep in. I've been exhausted lately, and an extra few hours of sleep is great.

Suddenly my phone starts ringing. Caller ID says it's my mom.

"Hello?" I ask sleepily.

"Alex, you have to come quick. Dad's in the ER."

I get a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. "I'll be right there."

* * *

"Hey, Dad," I say as I walk into his room and see my mom, Max, Justin and Juliet.

"Hi, honey. How are you doing?" he asks from his bed.

"Good," I sigh. "But how about you?"

"I don't know." His voice sounds raspy and weak.

"The doctor's have been doing some tests," my mom informs me. "Alex, would you mind stepping outside with me for a second?"

"Sure," I answer.

Once we're outside, my mom speaks in a low, quick voice. "We thought he had a cold, then it got worse. We thought it was pnemonia, that's what the doctor thought, too, when he went, but then this morning he woke up worse. I didn't want to wait. They think-" she pauses and tries to stop her tears. "They think that he has lung cancer."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Next chapter, as promised :) Sad :'(**

* * *

"So there is a tumor on your lung," the doctor tells us. Mason, who came as soon as he was off of work, wraps his arm around me and kisses my forehead. "I don't want to sound pessamistic here, but there's a good chance it's cancerous. If it is and it's a late enough stage, well then, there's not a lot we can do. I'm sorry."

"Well," Justin says. "Why don't we wait and see if it infact is cancerous first, and then we can worry later."

I bury my head in Mason's chest and sob. I always was a Daddy's girl, and this is not how I wanted the new chapter of our life to start out.

Mason and I go home shortly afterwards. While he puts Maddie to bed, I take a shower and change into sweatpants and a sweatshirt.

I lay down in our bed and can't fall asleep. Mason comes in a few minutes later and lays down as close as he can get to me. Usually when I'm pregnant I don't want him this close, but today I need it. It brings me comfort.

"It'll be okay, Love," he whispers in my ear, then places his cheek on my neck.

"No, it won't," I mutter with tears running down my face. "He's going to die."

"Hey, we don't know that for sure."

I sit up, and exclaim loudly, "He's most likely going to!"

"Alex, you need to settle down, okay? All this stress between moving and your dad isn't healthy for the babies."

"Mason!" I sob, furious at him.

"Shhhh," he wraps me in a hug, immediately calming me down. "Look, let's go to sleep, okay? Right now isn't the time to be talking about this."

He helps my lie down, and then rubs my back until I drift off to sleep.

-

"I have some news," my mom says after she walks through the door.

"About dad?" I question.

"Yes," she says. By the look in her eyes, I know it's not good. "It is lung cancer. The doctors gave him four to six months to live."

I put my hand over my mouth and choke on a sob. My mom hugs me, and I return it. Maddie comes running into the room. She stops in her tracks when she sees us.

"What's wrong, Mommy?" she asks.

"Ummm, Maddie, I have to tell you something honey," I wipe the tears away from my eyes and pull my daughter into my lap. "Grandpa Russo is very sick."

"Oh," she whispers. I don't want to tell her everything, because I don't know how to explain it. "Is he going to be okay?"

"Honey, he's-" I cut off. "Why don't we go and find some dolls in the boxes so you can play with them?"

"Okay!" she accepts my subject change.

Maddie runs up the stairs, but I'm a little slower. My mom walks next to me. "Alex, you're going to have to tell her sometime or another."

"I know, but I kind of want to wait for Mason," I explain.

"Alright," she sighs.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: UGH. I'm so sorry that I suck at updating. All those pushes really help, though! Because then I feel bad about not updating... anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Gender reveal in the chapter!**

* * *

"Mason!" I run into his arms the minute he walks through the door, and the tears start flooding again. "My dad, he's dying, he is. They got the results in."

"Alex," he mutters, stroking my hair. "Shhhh."

"We have to find out the genders, because he's not going to make it that long and he needs to know."

"I agree," Mason says. "How long does he have?"

"Four to six months," I reply. "So right around the time the twins are supposed to be here."

"I can't believe he's dying."

"How are we going to tell Maddie that her Granpa's dying?" I ask Mason. My dad and Maddie are very close.

"Grandpa's dying?"

We both turn at the sound of a little girl's voice. "Maddie-"

"He's going to die?" she asks again, tears in her eyes.

"Come here," I hold out my arms to her.

"No!" she screams. "I don't want him to die!" she turns and runs up the stairs.

* * *

The next morning when I go in to wake Maddie up for school, she's already up. "Time to go to school!"

"No! I'm not going!" she says.

"Honey, if this is about Grandpa he's not going to-" I cut myself off, because I know it's not the right time to mention him again.

"Fine. You don't have to go today," I figure it's kindergarten, what is she really going to miss anyways? "Then you have to come with Daddy and I to my appointment to see the babies."

"Okay!" she giggles.

* * *

"I'm so sorry to hear about your father," Dr. Grevely says.

"Me too," I mummer.

"Alright, well, today you can find out the genders. Would you like to know?"

I look at Mason, who nods. "Yes."

"Alright, let's get you gooed up and then we'll take a look and see if we can tell."

She spreads the cold gel on my stomach. "What's that?" Maddie asks.

"This is just some stuff that helps me look at the new babies," Dr. Grevely explains patiently.

"Oh," she stares at the monitor that suddenly came to life with two little humans on it. "What are those?"

"Those are your new baby brother or sisters," she takes a closer look. "Okay, ready to know the gender?"

"Yes!" Maddie jumps up and down.

"Well Maddie, looks like you're going to have a baby brother and sister!"


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Once again, I think we all agree that updating is not one of my best skills... BUT I have been crazzzzzy busy, between school starting soon and finishing summer homework (yes, my evil teacher gave me a billion things to do over summer _vacation _(guess she's never heard of that word) for AP Bio) and tennis and such... that I haven't had time! Even though i have the entire thing written, I can't find the time to copy and paste the chapter. Isn't that sad? Anyways, I'll stop rambling. Here's the next chapter!**

**It's longer... because I feel bad :)**

* * *

"Hey, Dad," I greet him as we walk into the house. The doctors agreed to let him stay home until he got too bad. "We have some news for you."

"Oh, I hope its good news," he smiles as Maddie runs and hugs him.

"Hi Grandpa," she says.

"Why hello, sweetie."

Maddie and my dad have a special relationship; partly because of how close I am to him, but also because he has a sweet spot for little girls. It also doesn't hurt that she was his first grandchild.

Mason and I sit on the two chairs across from the couch where my dad is laying. "Ready?" Mason questions him.

"Yes!"

"We found out the genders of the babies," Mason tells him, looking at me.

"We're having one of each; a girl and a boy," I say proudly.

"Wow, that's great!" he exclaims.

"Mommy," Maddie comes over and pulls on my shirt. "I have to go to the bathroom."

"Okay, right over here." I lead her to the bathroom, leaving Mason and my dad alone in the room. While she's using the bathroom, I can hear Mason and my dad talking. I move closer to the end of the hallway so I can understand what they're saying.

"I'm not blind, I know I don't have very long," my dad says. "But I want to make sure everything is taken care of before."

Mason doesn't say anything, so my dad continues. "Alex has always been my little girl. It was hard giving her away at the altar, but I knew I was giving her to someone who truly loves her. Now with Maddie, it's like a miniature Alex all over again. Mason, I trust you. Please, just take care of my little girl when I can't anymore."

"It's my honor, sir," Mason says, choked up. "I love Alex, I really do. I would protect her with my life."

"I know that. Otherwise I wouldn't have given you permission to marry her," I can tell my dad is slightly joking.

I feel tears well in my eyes. Maddie comes out of the bathroom, and after a moment of regrouping, we walk back into the family room.

* * *

"Wow, we're finally settled in," Mason says as he throws the last empty box aside. "I can't believe it!"

"Me either," I mutter. "I need to sit down, though. My ankles are really swollen."

"I'll give you a massage," Mason offers.

"Thanks," I smile, awkwardly setting myself down onto a recliner and putting my feet in his lap.

He rubs my feet while I read a magazine. "That feels so amazingly good."

After a little while, Mason stands up, then lifts me up, sits on the recliner, and then pulls me on his lap. "That's better," he whispers into my ear. "I'm sorry," he says. "I feel bad that it's you that has to do this so we can have kids."

"Don't worry about it," I say. "I'm glad to do it."

Mason kisses me. "I love you."

"I love you too," I kiss him again and smile against his lips.

* * *

Justin and I are hanging out today. He's complaining to me about Juliet, whose thirty weeks and keeps waking him up at night.

"It's just an uncomfortable time. Believe me," I tell him. "You have a guest bedroom. If you can't stand it, go sleep there. I made Mason sleep on the couch when I was pregnant with Maddie."

"Oh, I bet he enjoyed that," Justin laughs. "Don't give Juliet any ideas."

"Hey, you have an extra bedroom," I point out. "We didn't."

"That's true, that's true."

"So, do you have any names picked out?" I ask curiously.

"If it's a boy, it's going to be Jeremiah, Jerry for short. Middle name not determined. Girl is going to be Catherine Marie, in honor of Juliet's grandmother," he tells me.

"I like those names."

We finish eating, and soon leave the restaurant.

"Hey, if you ever need anyone to talk to about Juliet, I'm here, or even better yet, Mason," I tell him. "He's in the same boat as you now."

"Except he's got two coming," he laughs. "Speaking of it, did you find out the genders?"

"Yeah," I tuck a strand of hair behind my ear. "Yeah, but we're not telling. We only told dad because, well, you know."

"Are you _sure_ you can't tell me?" he asks. After I shake my head, he says, "Well, then what about names?"

"Why would I tell you names?" I say. "That would give away the genders."

"Hah! You said gender_s_, which means there is more than one," Justin gives me a ha-I-got-you smile. "So you're having one of each!"

"Who says I didn't say that just to trick you?"

"Alex, just tell me already! Please!"

"Well, you may have been right," I say.

"So one of both?"

"Yes," I say, exasperated. "So, when is Juliet due?"

"Well, she's got three months to go," he tells me. "So around May 20th the doctor says."

"At least it's before the summer," I say. "I have to wait all the way to July 17th. Although twins usually come early."

"Yeah, being pregnant in summer isn't going to be fun. You'll be hot," he elbows me.

"Thanks," I say. "Well, I already feel like a boat, and I'm only four months."

"Yeah, Juliet complains about that, too," he tells me.

"But she's only got one baby in there."

"That's true!" he holds his hands up. "Anyways, why don't we head back? I have to get to work soon."

"Okay, fair enough."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Two chapters in... OHMYGOSH two days! I'll leave you to reading it!**

**I'm sorry... Rereading this chapter makes me feel like it's sucky. But, alas, it'll do, right?**

* * *

Yawning, I start to complain again. "Mason, I feel like I'm about to tip over, and I'm so freaking exhausted it's not even funny." It's a few months after my talk with Justin, and I'm beginning to feel like he described Juliet.

"Go lie down then," he says.

"But whenever I lay down I can't get comfortable and then I can't go to sleep, and then they start kicking, and-"

"Alex, do you want me to do something?" he asks. "I can't change what they do."

"Can you come and lay by me?" I whimper like a little kid. "I don't want to have to go through any more of this."

"Let's go," he takes my hand and helps my lay down, then crawls in next to me. "Just go to sleep." Mason strokes my hair, and kisses my cheek until I manage to fall asleep.

* * *

"How's he doing?" I ask my mom as we walk into their house a few days later.

"Not good," she tells me. "The doctor said anytime. He's having a hard time remembering things."

"Hey, Dad," I mutter, sitting next to his hospital bed.

"Hi, sweetie," I give his cheek a kiss. "How are those babies doing?"

"Good. I think they're going to grow up to be professional soccer players, though."

He laughs, but it soon turns into a cough. I make a mental "no jokes" note to myself.

My dad has been talking to each of us alone. Max, Justin, me, even Maddie. Today is my turn.

"Alex, I love you. Even though all the trouble you got in when you were a teenager, I always knew you were going to be a great person in the end," I feel tears in my eyes I blame on hormones. "Watching you with Maddie, you're one of the best mothers I've ever seen. I know Mason will take good care of you, but if you ever need anything, I'll always be here. Maybe not in a physical sense, but you know."

I take a shaky breath. "I love you, Daddy." I feel like the girl I used to be who would run to her dad when she skinned her knee, someone called her a name, or a boy broke her heart.

My dad puts his arm around me and pulls me into a hug. I set my head on his chest. "I love you too, Alex."

I sit up. "Well, I better get going." I wipe the tears off my face and take a deep breath. "It's time to pick Maddie up from school."

"Okay," he tries to sit up, but I lean down so he doesn't have to. My dad gives me a kiss on the cheek, and I do the same to him, and then I walk to the door. Turning around, I look at him lying there in the bed, so helpless. "I love you, dad."

"I love you, too, Alex."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Sorry, I've been super busy with school and homework, so that's why I haven't updated. All 3 stories are being updated RIGHT NOW!**

**Short... and some sad news, but 2 more chapters after this one, and then the epilogue, and then this "series" is over! :'(**

* * *

Three weeks later, I get a phone call from Justin. "Juliet's in labor!"

"Wait, but isn't her due date a month away?" I ask.

"Yes. The doctors say it's okay, though," he tells me. I hear a hint of nervousness in his voice, though. "I think the baby wants to meet his grandpa before-" he cuts off. We still can't talk about it.

"I'll be right over," I tell him. "Well, maybe in a little bit. Maddie hasn't woken up yet. It is only 6 am."

Justin laughs. "Yeah, just come whenever. I'll keep you posted."

"Sounds good," I say with a huge smile, and hang up. I run, well, waddle, back into the bedroom, and wake Mason up. "Mason!"

"What, Alex? Not another fast food french fry run?"

"No, not this time," I giggle. "Juliet's in labor."

"That's great!" he exclaims. "But isn't she early?"

"A month. But it should be okay."

"Three more months and that'll be us," he smiles and pulls me down for a kiss.

"Well, they could come early if they wanted to," I say mischievously. "I want them."

"Me too."

* * *

Justin walks into the waiting room where everyone is, well, waiting. "It's a boy!"

"That's great!" we all say. "Name?"

"Jeremiah David. Jeremiah after dad, and David after Juliet's Grandfather."

"I love it," my mom says.

"Wanna come see him?" Justin asks.

"Yes!" I exclaim. "Let's go!"

We go in, and see a tired but happy Juliet holding a baby wrapped in a blue blanket. He's on the smaller side since he was a month premature.

We stick around for a little bit, but soon have to leave to pick Maddie up. Mason opens all the doors for me. "In another two months, that'll be us."

"Yeah, I don't know if I can handle any more of this, though," I yawn. "I'm already hot, and it's only early May. Think of how hot it'll be at the end of July."

"Don't think about that," Mason tells me, opening the car door and helping me inside. He gets in on the other side.

We get Maddie, then go home. I'm exhausted, so I prop my feet up in front of the TV, and turn it on. I can barely keep my eyes open.

Soon I'm fast asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Guys, AP Bio is going to ruin my life, both here on FanFiction and my "real" life. So, I'm sorry that I can't update often anymore, but I have so much homework and am so sleep deprived right now... but you guys probably get it, right? Please bear with me, I promise I'll update as quickly as I can :)**

* * *

Two weeks later and I'm as crabby as ever.

Braxton Hicks contractions have become a constant companion, and they're stronger than usual since I have twins.

Mason's at work and I have to get Maddie from preschool in a little bit, so I decide to visit my dad.

I have about fifteen minutes after I arrive at the hospital before I must leave again. "Hey, Dad. I have about fifteen minutes before I have to get Maddie." I say, walking through the door. The sight shocks me, but I try not to let it show. He's gotten so much worse, every breath is a wheeze and every word he speaks is a hoarse whisper.

"Well, I'm glad you stopped by," I lean down to hug him, and he returns it.

"Mason and I decided on names."

"Really?" he asks.

"Mind if I tell you?" I tease.

"Please," he gives a weak smile.

I tell him the two names, and he says, "I love them."

"Good," I reply. "Have you seen Justin and Juliet's son yet?"

"They stopped by the other day with him," he tells me.

"Did you like the name?"

"Yes," his eyes close.

"I'm sorry, you must be tired," I apologize. "I'll get going."

"I don't know why, but I have been exhausted lately," he tells me.

"Sounds like me," I joke. "But I really should get going, I have to pick up Maddie."

"Alright," he says.

I hug him again, and he gives me a kiss on the cheek. "Just keep in mind the saying I always told you when you were little," he says as I straighten myself. People change, things go wrong, but always remember-"

"Life Goes On," I finish for him. "Well, Goodbye. I love you"

"Goodbye Alex. I love you, too."

Those are the last words I ever hear him say, because later that night I get a call from my mom saying my dad has slipped into a coma.

"Mason we have to go to the hospital," I tell him, panicked.

"Why? Are the baby's coming?"

"No," I give a small laugh. "My dad-he's in a coma."

"Oh Alex, I'm so sorry, let's go," I call Harper who is glad to come stay with Maddie. We pack up some things to take with us while we wait.

Once she gets here, Mason drives as quick as he can to the hospital. When we get into my dad's room, my mom tells me, "The doctors said anytime."

We all sit in silence for a little while, Mason has his arms around me for comfort. After about an hour, my mom suggests, "Why don't we all take turns, one at a time, to have a few minutes alone with Dad?"

"Okay, that sounds good," everyone agrees. "Mom, you can go first," I say.

The rest of us go outside to wait our turn. Somehow, we end up sharing memories of Dad. Some funny, some sad, some happy.

It comes around to my turn. I go in and sit next to his bed and take his hand. "Hey Dad." I sniff. "I miss you already."

I feel the babies kicking. "The twins are saying goodbye. I'm sorry you won't be able to meet them, but in a way you already have. I wanted to tell you how important you are to me. You helped me through thick and thin." My tears are freely flowing now.

"I want you to know before-" I pause. "that you are the best dad ever. And now you'll be looking down on me." I hug him. "I love you, Daddy. I know that you're worried about all of us, but you don't have to. I've got Mason to protect me, and Justin's fine with Juliet, and Max is- well, Max. You don't have to hold on for us any longer. We love you, but you can let go now, Daddy." Tears flow freely from my eyes as I speak. "I love you," I whisper, giving his cheek a kiss. "Thank you for everything you did for us."

I leave after that, and an hour later, we're all gathered in the room holding hands, when my dad passes away.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Second to last chapter! Well, technically last chapter, but then there's the epilogue... :( I'm sad. And happy :) I MIGHT write another fic about Maddie and a certain someone (we'll see in the last chapter ;)) but I'm not promising anything.**

**Enjoy :) I'll upload the epilogue this weekend (hopefully)!**

* * *

Maddie takes the news hard. She refuses to go to school, and I allow her to stay home for a few days. But after three, I tell her she has to go back.

"No, Mommy!" she whines.

"Maddie, Grandpa wouldn't like to see you upset like this. He'd want you to go to school!"

"Are you sure he would?" she asks hesitantly.

"Yes. He was my daddy, and I know he would've," I tell her. "Remember the saying? People change, things go wrong, but always remember, Life Goes On."

"Okay, I'll try it."

"Good girl," I say. "Now come on, we have to get ready!"

* * *

I'm 36 weeks pregnant and I'm sick of it.

The good thing is that when I went to one of my weekly appointments I was showing signs of labor starting soon. Most twins come around 36 and 37 weeks, three or four weeks early.

We have the nursery completely set; everything is ready for the babies. Now all we need is them.

Things have been tense in the house, between my dad's death and the birth being close at hand.

Then one night after Mason and Maddie are in bed, I start to feel them. The contractions.

"Mason!" I scream from downstairs.

He comes running down the stairs. "What's wrong?"

"I'm in labor. It's time," I tell him.

We have to wait until Harper comes to take care of Maddie. "I'm so excited for you guys!" she exclaims. "Baby number two and baby number 3 at the same time!"

"Yeah, Harper," I say as another contraction hits, "not now." Suddenly my water breaks. "Mason, we better go. After I change my pants."

Mason loads our bags while I change, and Maddie comes downstairs. "Where are you going?"

"Remember how I told you that when your baby brother and sister were ready to be born I had to go to the hospital so they could help me?" she nods. "Well, they're ready, so I have to go to the hospital."

"Oh, okay," she says, and then turns to Harper. "Harper, can we play?"

"It's late! You should be sleeping!" she says. "Come on! Back to bed."

Once Mason and I arrive at the hospital, we check in and I'm instructed to walk around until I can't to help the labor along.

Mason helps me take a few laps around the room, slowly but surely, and before long I'm in so much pain that we have to stop.

"I can't do this anymore," I pant.

"Okay, let's lay down then," a nurse says and she and Mason help me to the bed.

"Last time, Mason, I tell you," I say harshly to my husband.

"Okay," he says, humoring me. He puts his arm around me, but I swat it away. "Don't touch me."

"Sorry," he says.

After a few hours of pain, the doctors tell me I can push. "Just like last time." she tells me.

My mom arrived after a few hours or labor, and she sat down in a chair next to my bed and hasn't moved since. She took the death of my father very hard, understandably.

"One, two, three," the nurse counts up to ten, then lets me take a short break, and then counts again.

"Okay, I can see the head of the first baby. Keep pushing," she tells me after an hour.

"Thank goodness," I huff.

"You're doing great, Alex," Mason says to me.

I grunt as I push down again. I squeeze Mason's hand like last time, but he doesn't complain this time.

"Okay, one more big push and baby A should be out," the doctor says.

After the last push, the baby is indeed out, and a nurse says, "It's a girl!"

I'm hit with another contraction almost immediately. The doctors look to see what position the baby is in.

"Alright, he's head down, let's get back to work!"

Seventeen minutes later and our boy is born.

Everyone that was waiting outside, Justin, Juliet, Harper, Maddie, Max, and Mason's parents come in.

"So we had a girl and a boy!" Mason tells everyone.

"Wow!" Maddie comes over and peeks at her new brother I'm holding. Mason has her sister, and she runs over and looks at her soon after.

"Names?" Max asks.

"Well, we named our son Graham Lucas, and our daughter Arianna Marie," I say, looking at Mason's parents for their reaction.

"Arianna Marie-" Mrs. Greyback's eyes fill with tears. "That was your sister's name," she says, looking at Mason.

Mason told me about his sister who passed away when she was little, but I was the one who suggested the name.

"Yes," he answers.

"I'm honored that you chose that, Mason," figures she would think Mason picked it out.

"Actually, it was Alex's idea."

"Oh," she says, embarrassed. "Thank you, Alex. I have to apologize-" she swallows hard, "I know I haven't been the nicest to you, but you just remind me so much of her that it's hard seeing you and Mason together. But I realize now that having someone to remind me of Ari isn't a bad thing, really. I was hoping we could start over."

I smile, handing my new daughter to her. "I would love that."

"Well," Justin says, breaking the awkward silence that evolved after I spoke. "I think one baby is hard, you'll have fun with two, plus Maddie."

Everyone laughs, and one by one leave, until it's just me, Mason, and Maddie left.

Maddie crawls onto the bed. "Careful," Mason warns her.

"Do you want to hold her?" I ask Maddie, who looks scared to touch her new sister.

"Can I?" her eyes grow big and round.

"Sit still," I tell her, and lean forward. "Okay, put her head here, and then wrap your other arm around her. There you go."

Maddie beams and I prepare myself to catch Arianna if Maddie drops her.

"Can I hold Graham now?" she asks. I take Arianna from her, and Mason helps her with Graham.

"They're so small," she says.

"They're babies!" I tell her. "They're supposed to be small."

"I like them," Maddie tells us, seriously.

"Well, I'm glad," Mason laughs. "Because we can't return them if you didn't."


	17. Chapter 17: LAST CHAPTER epilogue

**A/N: Guys, this is the last chapter! Thank you all so much for everything! I don't even know where to begin or end, and I could probably write on and on about it, but I'm just going to simply say THANK YOU. To ever single reviewer especially, and every single reader. It hasn't even been a year since I published _One Time is All it Takes_! There are no words I can say that express how much I LOVE YOU ALL! I am truly honored you took the time to read my story. Wait. Not my story. _Our_ story. You all gave me wonderful ideas, and I used them, especailly in _Things People Say._ This story (_Life Goes On), _I wanted to do myself, so sorry about that, but still. Anyways, once again, THANK YOU!**

******* PLEASE READ THIS PART***** One more thing... everyone, leave your favorite scenes in a review and I'm going to do something special with them! Put me on Author Alert and/or watch for it!**

* * *

Maddie's POV

"You look gorgeous, honey," my dad tells me.

"Thanks Daddy," I hug him tightly. "Ready to give me away?"

"No, but I hope you know you'll always be my little girl."

"I know, Daddy," I smile. "Okay, we better get going."

_'Breathe, Madelyn, breathe,' _I remind myself.

The doors open, and I see Ian standing up at the altar.

_"Daddy?"_

_"Yes, Maddie?" my father looks up from the bills. "What do you need?"_

_"Do you think it would be okay if I went on a date with Ian?"_

_"Ian? Ian McNelsen?" he chuckles. "I don't see why not."_

_"What's so funny?" I demand._

_"It's just that I told your mother this was going to happen someday."_

It seemed as though everyone knew but us, because when I told people, they always muttered something along the lines of _"finally_".

"Who gives Madelyn Harper Greyback to Ian Matthew McNelsen?"

"I do," my dad says, squeezing my hand.

I hug him, and then stand at the alter with my soon-to-be-husband.

_"I don't think we're doing this right!" I giggle as we spin in circles._

_"Come on, Madd, I think we're fine!" he jokes. We've been unsuccessfully trying to maneuver a canoe for 45 minutes._

_"Ian, stop," I say, laughing. "We're stuck out here, and you're just making it worse."_

_"Well, then why don't we eat?"_

_He pulls out the moonlight picnic he packed, and hands me a bowl of salad._

_Once we're finished, he says, "Madd, I have something for you."_

_"Okay," I say happily. He reaches into his coat pocket and pulls out a ring box._

_"Ian?" I say tentatively._

_"Madelyn, will you marry me?" he flips open the box, and there lies a diamond ring._

_I pause for a second, shocked. "Yes!" I squeal._

"Do you, Ian McNelsen, take Madelyn to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." His eyes stare deeply into mine.

"And do you, Madelyn Greyback, take Ian to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Well, then you may kiss the bride!" Ian gives me a gentle kiss, then suddenly dips me back and deepens it.

That's what I love about this relationship. There's nothing cliché about it, nothing ordinary, a surprise at every turn. It's how my mom and dad described their relationship.

When he finally lets me stand straight, I smile at my little sister Arianna. Out of my siblings, we were the closest. She and Graham are 17 now, and I'm 23. I look over to him, and then to my other little brother, Michael. He was a surprise, with nine years between him and the twins.

_"Hey, guys?" my mom calls to us from the living room. "Could you all come in here for a minute?"_

_"Sure!" we say in unison._

_Once we're all settled on the couch, my mom says, "I have a surprise! Well, at least, it was a surprise to your father and I." she pauses. "I'm pregnant."_

When Ian and I walk out of the church as Mr. and Mrs. McNelsen, I feel so happy I could burst.

"I'm so proud of you," my mom whispers into my ear as we embrace. "I can't believe my little girl is married!"

"I love you, mom," I say.

"I love you too," she replies.

I have so much respect for my parents. After all they've been through, between having me at 19 (which, by the way, they would have _killed_ me if I got pregnant then) and struggling to be together, the miscarriage, my grandpa dying, and everything else, they have stayed strong.

I guess the saying that my parents always told me during tough times is true. _People change, things go wrong, but always remember, Life Goes On._

* * *

**_Remember to leave your favorite scene in a review!_**

**__You know when you feel really good about something? **

**That's how I feel. About all of these. _People change, things go wrong, but always remember, LIFE GOES ON!_**


	18. Thanks :)

**A/N: Hey :) I know this story is completed, but (some of you already know this) I finished the trilogy and I asked everyone what their favorite scene was from all three stories, and so here are the favorites from this story. I added a little to some, but not all. (: Enjoy!**

**I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT! I'm starting another WOWP story! It's called** _Without You**.**_** Short summary: Alex comes home one day to find Mason has packed up and left, with no explanation as to why. She blames herself, and obsesses over what it was; another woman, boredom, dislike. When she starts to investigate, however, she uncovers the real reason why he had to leave her.**

* * *

**Alex finding out she's pregnant with twins**

_"I've just had a headache all day and it's making my stomach hurt."_

_"I see," Mason gently takes Maddie from me. "Let's go, then."_

_All the way home, I feel every bump that Mason drives over. When we finally get home, I walk inside and almost immediately have to run to the bathroom._

_Thankfully Mason was caught up with Maddie so he doesn't hear me. I don't even want to think about what might be the cause of this._

_I turn on the shower. Opening up the medicine cabinet to pull out my toothbrush, I see a leftover pregnancy test._

_I reach out to grab it, but then my fingers falter. It's almost like I don't want to know._

"You agreed you're done trying," I remind myself. "What if the same thing that happens last time happens this time?"

_But it's better to know than to keep guessing, so I take it. While I wait for the results, I take a quick shower to keep my mind off it._

_When I get out, I grab a towel and look at the test and sigh._

_Positive._

**Maddie cooking for Alex**

_"Okay, ready to flip it?" I smile as I see Mason and Maddie making breakfast._

_Maddie must hear me, because she turns around and runs over, taking my hand. "No, Mommy, you have to wait." She leads me back into Mason and my bedroom and makes me lay back down in bed._

_"Okay, sweetie," I say with a laugh._

I hear things being banged around and loud whispers coming from the kitchen.

"Okay, Maddie, go get Mommy now," I hear Mason say.

_A few minutes later, she returns and pulls down the covers. "Mommy, come on," she pulls on my arm._

_"Okay, let me get up," I smile._

_She drags me into the kitchen, where there's a huge brunch laid out, with eggs, bacon, sausage, French toast, waffles, pancakes, everything._

_"We made you birthday brunch!" she squeals._

_"Thank you," I say, acting surprised. It wasn't hard to figure out between the smell and the unusual amount of groceries in the fridge the past few days._

_"I made you a present!" she hands me a card that says, 'Happy Birthday Mommy!' with a drawing that I can't quite figure out what it is._

_"It's beautiful!" I say, and give her a hug. "I'm starving! Let's eat!"_

_Mason puts a hand on the small of my back. "Never keep a pregnant lady from eating." Maddie gives us a weird look, but doesn't say anything._

_"It's weird, I'm so much hungrier than I was with Maddie," I whisper to Mason._

_"And a lot more tired," he playfully slaps my behind. Grabbing his hand, I shoot him a 'Don't do that again in front of Maddie,' look._

_"Sorry," he mutters._

**Twins born/Maddie with Twins**

"Last time, Mason, I tell you," I say harshly to my husband.

"Okay," he says, humoring me. He puts his arm around me, but I swat it away. "Don't touch me."

"Sorry," he says.

After a few hours of pain, the doctors tell me I can push. "Just like last time." she tells me.

My mom arrived after a few hours or labor, and she sat down in a chair next to my bed and hasn't moved since. She took the death of my father very hard, understandably.

"One, two, three," the nurse counts up to ten, then lets me take a short break, and then counts again.

"Okay, I can see the head of the first baby. Keep pushing," she tells me after an hour.

"Thank goodness," I huff.

"You're doing great, Alex," Mason says to me.

I grunt as I push down again. I squeeze Mason's hand like last time, but he doesn't complain this time.

"Okay, one more big push and baby A should be out," the doctor says.

After the last push, the baby is indeed out, and a nurse says, "It's a girl!"

I'm hit with another contraction almost immediately. The doctors look to see what position the baby is in.

"Alright, he's head down, let's get back to work!"

Seventeen minutes later and our boy is born.

Everyone that was waiting outside, Justin, Juliet, Harper, Maddie, Max, and Mason's parents come in.

"So we had a girl and a boy!" Mason tells everyone.

"Wow!" Maddie comes over and peeks at her new brother I'm holding. Mason has her sister, and she runs over and looks at her soon after.

"Names?" Max asks.

"Well, we named our son Graham Lucas, and our daughter Arianna Marie," I say, looking at Mason's parents for their reaction.

"Arianna Marie-" Mrs. Greyback's eyes fill with tears. "That was your sister's name," she says, looking at Mason.

Mason told me about his sister who passed away when she was little, but I was the one who suggested the name.

"Yes," he answers.

"I'm honored that you chose that, Mason," figures she would think Mason picked it out.

"Actually, it was Alex's idea."

"Oh," she says, embarrassed. "Thank you, Alex. I have to apologize-" she swallows hard, "I know I haven't been the nicest to you, but you just remind me so much of her that it's hard seeing you and Mason together. But I realize now that having someone to remind me of Ari isn't a bad thing, really. I was hoping we could start over."

I smile, handing my new daughter to her. "I would love that."

"Well," Justin says, breaking the awkward silence that evolved after I spoke. "I think one baby is hard, you'll have fun with two, plus Maddie."

Everyone laughs, and one by one leave, until it's just me, Mason, and Maddie left.

Maddie crawls onto the bed. "Careful," Mason warns her.

"Do you want to hold her?" I ask Maddie, who looks scared to touch her new sister.

"Can I?" her eyes grow big and round.

"Sit still," I tell her, and lean forward. "Okay, put her head here, and then wrap your other arm around her. There you go."

Maddie beams and I prepare myself to catch Arianna if Maddie drops her.

"Can I hold Graham now?" she asks. I take Arianna from her, and Mason helps her with Graham.

"They're so small," she says.

"They're babies!" I tell her. "They're supposed to be small."

"I like them," Maddie tells us, seriously.

"Well, I'm glad," Mason laughs. "Because we can't return them if you didn't."

**Epilogue in LGO**

"You look gorgeous, honey," my dad tells me.

"Thanks Daddy," I hug him tightly. "Ready to give me away?"

"No, but I hope you know you'll always be my little girl."

"I know, Daddy," I smile. "Okay, we better get going."

_'Breathe, Madelyn, breathe,' _I remind myself.

The doors open, and I see Ian standing up at the altar.

_"Daddy?"_

_"Yes, Maddie?" my father looks up from the bills. "What do you need?"_

_"Do you think it would be okay if I went on a date with Ian?"_

_"Ian? Ian McNelsen?" he chuckles. "I don't see why not."_

_"What's so funny?" I demand._

_"It's just that I told your mother this was going to happen someday."_

It seemed as though everyone knew but us, because when I told people, they always muttered something along the lines of _"finally_".

"Who gives Madelyn Harper Greyback to Ian Matthew McNelsen?"

"I do," my dad says, squeezing my hand.

I hug him, and then stand at the alter with my soon-to-be-husband.

_"I don't think we're doing this right!" I giggle as we spin in circles._

_"Come on, Madd, I think we're fine!" he jokes. We've been unsuccessfully trying to maneuver a canoe for 45 minutes._

_"Ian, stop," I say, laughing. "We're stuck out here, and you're just making it worse."_

_"Well, then why don't we eat?"_

_He pulls out the moonlight picnic he packed, and hands me a bowl of salad._

_Once we're finished, he says, "Madd, I have something for you."_

_"Okay," I say happily. He reaches into his coat pocket and pulls out a ring box._

_"Ian?" I say tentatively._

_"Madelyn, will you marry me?" he flips open the box, and there lies a diamond ring._

_I pause for a second, shocked. "Yes!" I squeal._

"Do you, Ian McNelsen, take Madelyn to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." His eyes stare deeply into mine.

"And do you, Madelyn Greyback, take Ian to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Well, then you may kiss the bride!" Ian gives me a gentle kiss, then suddenly dips me back and deepens it.

That's what I love about this relationship. There's nothing cliché about it, nothing ordinary, a surprise at every turn. It's how my mom and dad described their relationship.

When he finally lets me stand straight, I smile at my little sister Arianna. Out of my siblings, we were the closest. She and Graham are 17 now, and I'm 23. I look over to him, and then to my other little brother, Michael. He was a surprise, with nine years between him and the twins.

_"Hey, guys?" my mom calls to us from the living room. "Could you all come in here for a minute?"_

_"Sure!" we say in unison._

_Once we're all settled on the couch, my mom says, "I have a surprise! Well, at least, it was a surprise to your father and I." she pauses. "I'm pregnant."_

When Ian and I walk out of the church as Mr. and Mrs. McNelsen, I feel so happy I could burst.

"I'm so proud of you," my mom whispers into my ear as we embrace. "I can't believe my little girl is married!"

"I love you, mom," I say.

"I love you too," she replies.

I have so much respect for my parents. After all they've been through, between having me at 19 (which, by the way, they would have _killed_ me if I got pregnant then) and struggling to be together, the miscarriage, my grandpa dying, and everything else, they have stayed strong.

I guess the saying that my parents always told me during tough times is true. _People change, things go wrong, but always remember, Life Goes On._


End file.
